A study of the kinetics and mechanisms of metal ion transfer and other reactions of metal-peptide complexes is proposed. The metal ions include Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Ni(II), Ni(III), Co(II), Co(III), and PD(II). The mechanisms include proton transfer, electron transfer, and metal ion substitution reactions. The nature of copper and nickel ion coordinaion to naturally occurring peptides and proteins will be examined in relation to the biological transport, toxicity and catalytic behavior.